pingufandomcom-20200213-history
Pingu Runs Away
|pre= Skiing |next= Building Igloos}} Pingu Runs Away (sometimes known as Pingu Runs Away from Home) is the fourteenth episode of the first season. Plot Pingu's parents are enjoying a quiet dinner, but Pingu isn't happy because he is fed up with boiled green vegetables. Mother and Father decide to share their food. Father gives Mother a piece of his fish, Mother gives Father some of her greens and then tries to get Pingu to eat some of her beetroot, but he refuses and throws it at Mother’s chest. Father becomes enraged and tells him off, but Pingu ignores him and then decides to rock in his chair until he rocks too far. He tries to stop himself falling backwards by grabbing the table cloth, but he falls anyway, pulling the table cloth with him. All the food goes everywhere and the plates get smashed against the wall. His parents become furious and Mother spanks him. Pingu asks his father for a hug after that, but he rejects it, so he leaves the igloo crying, feeling that his parents don't love him anymore. As he leaves, he looks back at the igloo and threatens to never return home again. Back inside, Pingu's parents enjoy some quiet time; Father is knitting and Mother is reading the newspaper at which point she notices how late it is getting but Father is sure Pingu will be back soon a wiser penguin, not realising about his threats. Meanwhile, Pingu starts to become scared when he realises how dangerous the outdoors can be at night. He nearly gets crushed by falling ice, and then comes face to face with an ice mound that looks like a skull, which catches him off-guard, and several other menacing mounds of ice which look like monsters with horrible hands. Traumatized, he runs off and hides inside a small ice cave. There, he sits and waits for help. Back home, Mother is very worried about how late it is and the fact that Pingu has still not returned. Father decides that this time they should go and look for him. Mother walks ahead and calls for Pingu while Father drives close behind on the tractor sledge. Pingu hears his mother's calls and replies. Happy to see her son, Mother grabs Pingu and hugs him, calling to Father to drive over. Father states that it would have not happened if he and Mother had not been so angry and he apologises to Pingu. Father drives them home and Mother feeds Pingu a bowl of hot soup in front of a warm log fire. Then they all go to bed together happily. Characters * Pingu * Pingu's Mother * Pingu's Father Censorship * "Pingu Runs Away" was deemed controversial due to its inappropriate scenes and subject matter (including Mother spanking Pingu and Pingu running away from home). As a result, "Pingu Runs Away" was placed under unofficial ban from broadcast or video distribution in various countries by The Pygos Group and other rights-holders and broadcasters (including The Paley Center for Media, Turner Broadcasting, PBS Kids, and HiT Entertainment). The episode's ice monsters not only scared Pingu, but also many young viewers. Due to the upsetting themes in this episode as well, it was removed from British television in 2005. This was also one of the few episodes pulled from US airings due to its offensive material. It was, however, released on the US VHS/DVD Antarctic Antics. Trivia * This episode and another take place before The New Arrival. The reason for this is that Pinga has not appeared yet. Goofs * The front door is opened from the inside twice in this episode, but the background outside is different both times. * The tractor sledge has doors and a bell instead of a horn in this episode. * The scary mounds of ice keep changing their positions. Gallery PinguRunsAwayTitleCard.jpg|Title Card PinguRunsAway1.png PinguRunsAway2.png PinguRunsAway3.png PinguRunsAway4.png PinguRunsAway5.png PinguRunsAway6.png PinguRunsAway7.png PinguRunsAway8.png PinguRunsAway9.png PinguRunsAway10.png PinguRunsAway11.png PinguRunsAway12.png Pingu ruins the table.png PinguRunsAway13.png Pingurunawayep.png Screen shot 2014-08-09 at 7.59.09 PM.png film_inside_01_14.jpg|Rare Photo Pingu10.gif|Another Rare Photo PinguRunsAwayPromo.PNG Episode File:Pingu Runs Away HD 15 Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Censored Episodes